


Dear Penthouse #2

by Elayna



Series: The Penthouse Letters [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.R.M. writes a sequel to his previous Penthouse letter.  P0rn, p0rn, and more p0rn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Penthouse #2

Dear Penthouse:

I write to you to provide the sequel to my letter regarding my first foray into gay sex with my handsome neighbor in the garage. You may recall that my dear wife was enjoying a lesbian encounter with his gorgeous wife in the kitchen at the same time. I am happy to report that this auspicious beginning led to yet another interesting encounter and the promise of many more.

My wife and I woke up the next morning, and I rolled her over for a sleepy quickie to alleviate a man's natural morning condition. We stayed snuggling for a while, discussing the events of the previous night. My dear wife had one of those flashes of brilliance that makes me wonder why she spends her days working with plants, and suggested that we invite the neighbors back from breakfast, as truly, no logical reason existed to wait until the next weekend before seeing them.

We showered and dressed quickly, and ever hopeful, Katie began making preparations in the kitchen as I frantically googled for their phone number. Katie had actually walked over to their house to invite them to dinner, and had neglected to get their phone number, and may have had to tell me not to get sharp with her about that lack. I was vastly relieved to hear John's lazy, "Hello," as the phone was answered. I said, "Hello, this is Rodney," giving Katie a thumbs-up. She grinned, continuing to whip up pancake batter.

"My wife and I were just talking about you and Katie," John said, and the tone of his voice sounded most pleased. "Um, yes?" I prompted, not sure how matters stood between the two of them. Not every couple can share the same perfect understanding in their relationship as Katie and I.

"Yeah, it sounds like the two of them had a great time last night. Almost as good as you and I."

I gave Katie another thumbs-up, because John's tone was still pleased. "Yes, my wife and I were discussing that too. We thought you might like to come to breakfast. We could, um, *talk* some more. Katie's making pancakes." "And eggs and bacon!" Katie called cheerfully, which I repeated dutifully.

"Pancakes? Great." There was a moment of hushed conversation as John consulted with Teyla, and then he said they'd be right over. "Teyla's going to bring some yogurt and fruit," he added quickly. "That's all she eats in the morning. I'm sure she'd love Katie's pancakes if she ate carbs in the morning."

Well, no wonder he was so thin, and at least one reason he was so obviously pleased to come to breakfast, though I hoped the resumption of last night's activities would be the stronger motivation.

As soon as I hung up the phone, I started to walk to the front door but Katie called me back to prep the coffee maker, so I had to rush through the living room when the door rang, and I confess I might have been a bit flustered when I opened the door. John's tilted smile was very reassuring as he followed Teyla in, and then Katie came out from the kitchen, and we were all standing in the middle of the living room, and everyone paused, as if none of us knew what to do next. I believe John actually shuffled his feet, and Katie and Teyla smiled, and I'm sure I was on the verge of saying something clever and welcoming, but John muttered, "Oh to hell with it," and wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me.

So yes, last night was definitely not a fluke in his mind either, and I kissed him back thoroughly and eagerly. We broke the kiss to see Katie and Teyla sharing a similar welcome, and stood for a moment with our arms around each other's waists, admiring the view, Katie so fair-skinned with her deep red hair, Teyla with her golden brown skin and sleek dark hair, such a contrast and yet so gorgeous together.

Then they broke their kiss and walked toward us, and for the first time in my life, I was kissing another man's wife with intent, and I could understand Katie's description of Teyla as a wild tigress, because there was no hesitation with her. She simply plastered her lithe body against mine, carded her hands through my hair, and thrust her tongue down my throat. I'm not accustomed to such aggression but thought that I could adapt. An intelligent man (as I am) is always receptive to new experiences.

Considering this opening salvo, I was ready to move to the bedroom immediately, but Katie said something about pancakes and John said he loved pancakes and Teyla picked up her tupperware of fruit and yogurt from where she'd placed it on the coffee table, so we all headed to the kitchen. Breakfast was probably a wise decision, as I am hypoglycemic and need to eat regularly, though I confess parts of my body were most disappointed with the delay.

The meal ended up being somewhat unusual, though highly pleasing. Katie's cooking was as excellent as always, but the sporadic groping touches from John and Teyla were immensely distracting. I believe I even let John steal the last piece of bacon, because he used the sneaky tactic of cupping one hand over my groin and massaging.

With everyone's stomachs satisfied, we sat drinking a second cup of coffee, except Teyla, who was sipping tea. I was ready to suggest that it was *finally* time to move to another location, but Teyla announced, "We should talk." Katie agreed with her instantly and sincerely, though I couldn't see any reason for discourse. John gave a small roll of his eyes and I'd never considered this important aspect of being sexually involved with a man. They simply understand things better than women do. Still, he drank from his coffee cup, waiting to see what his wife would say, so I subsided into my seat.

Teyla then proceeded to discuss 'ground rules,' whatever those are. They seem to mainly consist of honesty, respect, communication, and those other fuzzy values that the administrators at the lab like to discuss because they're too uninformed to talk about science. Katie seemed very happy with them, and John bobbed his head a few times, so I did too. When Teyla seemed to have said what she needed to say, John rose, took Katie's hand, and said, "I'd like to have the pleasure, if I may." Katie blushed, giggled, and stood, and the two of them walked off down the hallway toward the bedroom, kissing and starting to lose clothes.

Teyla and I found ourselves following, and I'm afraid I lost track of what was happening with my wife, other than registering the occasional happy moan, because Teyla was an excellent kisser and very demanding. She was tugging on my clothes, so I tugged on hers, exposing a body that was all sleek curves, with perfectly shaped breasts and a derriere with just the right amount of padding for easy gripping. I'm not sure if she pulled or I pushed, but we ended up on the bed next to John and Katie. She curled her hands around my head and demanded, "Fuck me. Fuck me as you fucked my husband."

John was already sliding into Katie. I could tell from her half-shocked gasp, and her murmured amazement of, "So deep," and yes, John's cock was perhaps marginally longer than mine, but I was determined to prove that length isn't everything. I plunged into Teyla, pulling on her knees so that she would wrap her legs around me, which she did, and we settled into a slow, steady rhythm. "I'm going to make you come as hard as John did," I promised, and she kissed me hotly, wetly.

Though it's difficult to concentrate in such a setting, I consider myself a scientist capable of observation and analysis at all times, so it was interesting to catalog my reactions, and how they differed from what I would have predicted. I would have expected to be bothered by Katie's obvious enjoyment from another man's long shaft, her small moans and gasps, the sweat shining on her rose flushed face. Such trivial concerns as jealousy were left by the wayside by the overall pleasure of the experience. Katie's noises and John's deep groans were the musical accompaniment to the exciting feel of Teyla's body, her arms and legs squeezing me, her warm cunt hungrily welcoming my thick cock.

In fact, I was delighted to have John next to me, because I could glance over and admire his handsomeness. He is truly gorgeous, but even more so in the midst of full-out sex. I bit at his earlobe at one point, astonished that I hadn't noticed the extremely pointy shape of his ears, enough to appear Vulcan or elvish, and he turned his head enough to give me a lingering kiss while we continued pounding into each other's wives, giving our all to the ladies.

Katie came first, quickly followed by John, and they both moaned and cried and collapsed together. I was determined to make Teyla last longer, but alas, women are unpredictable, and she came immediately after John, arching her neck to scream. Her cunt contracting around my meat sent me shuddering into an orgasm, and spilling myself within her.

After a while, we managed to move, until we were all lying on the bed, Katie and Teyla in the middle facing each other, with John and I on the outside, also facing inwards. It occurred to me that if this was going to become a regular occurrence, Katie and I should move the Queen bed into the guest bedroom and invest in a California King, so that we had more room to move around.

"That was fantastic," John said idly, and I watched with envy as John's hands stroked Katie's side. I hadn't actually felt his hands on me all that much, and I bet he had great hands, with a firm but skilled touch.

"Maybe we should share what else we would like to do," Teyla suggested, stroking Katie too. Clearly there was an advantage in being in the middle.

Katie blushed and had that look I recognized, the one that signaled she'd like to say something she considered potentially objectionable, if someone would give her permission. Teyla must have understood the look, because she asked, "Katie?"

"Last night…" her voice was very quiet. "I liked when you held me down."

Teyla purred, a decidedly feminine purr, catching Katie's wrists. "One day we'll tie you down and all take turns."

John whispered into my dear wife's ear. "Teyla has a strap-on. We'll all ride you hard."

To my astonishment, Katie made a squeaking noise I have never heard before, before her mouth blindly sought Teyla's, and the two began kissing with an intense passion, Teyla still holding Katie's wrists tightly.

"How about you, Rodney?" John rose up on one elbow, the better to lean over the necking women, and snake his hand between our bodies, gently clasping my flaccid weapon. It was without bullets now, but I hoped that condition wouldn't last long, because I instantly blurted out, "I really want to fuck you."

John grinned, and his hand gave a wicked twist. "As soon as you're ready." I moaned, which made his grin widen. "You did Katie this morning, didn't you? All three of us in one day."

"Can we do that every day?" I asked, and I'm sure my tone wasn't a whine. Between us, Teyla was shifting Katie, forcing her to lie on her back, and slinking down her body, burying her head in Katie's bush, still holding onto her wrists. Again, the notion occurred to me that I might be jealous, if I wasn't so eagerly anticipating John's tight ass around my dick, and screwing him into oblivion for the second day in a row.

"Works for me," he answered cheerfully. "Though…"

"Yes?" I prompted, not that I'm usually keen at making people talk, but I could vaguely recall that one of Teyla's 'ground rules' was that everyone should be encouraged to be honest, and I wanted this arrangement to last. The benefits were obvious, immediate, extremely gratifying, and would hopefully be repeated many times, in many combinations.

"If you ever want to experiment…." He paused and I must have looked blank, because his tongue flicked out between his lips, and he said, "You have such a great ass. I'd love to fuck you. If you ever want to find out what it's like."

Could being on the receiving end possibly be as good as plunging into those pert buttocks? Did I want to find out? Would I disappoint him if I didn't give him the chance? Thoughts ran wildly through my brain and I waffled with, "Um… maybe on your birthday?"

He leaned forward, so I did too, our heads over my wife's, Katie making little mewing noises of pleasure from Teyla's tonguing, as John whispered, "My birthday's next week." His lips found mine, granting me the luxury of delaying a definite answer, and giving me another of his blazingly hot kisses. We necked and groped each other, and I discovered how very good a hairy chest could feel against my fingers until my dick had revived to be as hard as steel, which was around the same time that Katie came screaming like a banshee.

Since she was now able to pay attention, I gave Katie a lesson in how to prepare John, our hands clasped, fingers inserted into John until we stretched him to a reasonable looseness. Teyla watched with an approving smile, and I wondered how often she used that strap-on on him. I could tell from last night that John loved cock, and was happy to give him the real item, not a silicon substitute. Climbing onto him doggy style, I showed him who was the pack alpha, using every bit of my endurance and skill, while Katie repaid Teyla by thoroughly eating her out. John lowered his forehead to the bed, but his position didn't muffle the string of orders and pleas. "Rodney, take me. God, fuck me. I love your cock." His words continued endlessly, almost a chant, until his entire body rippled, the strong muscles of his channel clenching around my cock as he came and came. My orgasm could no longer be denied, and I followed him swiftly, my come spurting into his ass, enough to overflow his hole and drip onto the sheets.

After those delicious but strenuous encounters, we agreed that the appropriate time had come for a nap, and curled together, tucking limbs around and resting on each other until we all fell asleep.

And thus my first gay sexual encounter led to wife swapping and yet more gay sex, all events which I heartily enjoyed and hope to repeat. As for what I shall do on John's birthday… well, dear Penthouse, that shall be a letter for another issue.

Yours truly,  
Dr. M.R.M., Phd., Phd.


End file.
